


If I Could Find My Way

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort mostly hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for thenewpub</p><p>The prompt was "Using the north star to navigate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Find My Way

Danny wondered if you could use the North Star to navigate in Hawaii.

He wished Steve was here to ask, despite the fact that Steve would mock him mercilessly over an admittedly stupid question.

If Steve was here it would mean that Danny wouldn’t be stumbling around in the jungle, wounded, alone and half bind.

If Steve was here Danny would only be wounded and half blind. He wouldn’t be alone and Steve would keep him from stumbling. Danny would be able to lean on him. 

After the third time he fell face first into the jungle floor Danny decided he’d had enough. He’d had enough of tripping over roots he couldn’t see just so he could keep (probably) walking in circles. Danny was done.

There was a small clearing ahead and he was stopping there. Who ever came to rescue him would just have to find him there.He sat down as carefully as he could, trying to save his ruined leg.

When Danny draped his knee over a hump on the ground it felt like heaven.

The ground was soft and Danny was tired, he let himself settle into the undergrowth.

He might not be able to navigate by the North Star (he still wasn’t sure) but he could definitely lay on his back and stare at it.


End file.
